super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grinch
On-Screen Appearance Sleigh The Grinch enters the battle from a sleigh being driven by his dog Special Attacks Neutral B - The Grinch Grinches _______! The Grinch sets down his Vaccu-sound Sweeper. He will turn it on to stun an opponent or cancel his/her attack. The waves last the same length as Aku's eye lasers. The opponent can break the machine. Side B - Rotten Egg The Grinch will throw a rotten egg. It will work like the Smoke Bomb item if it lands on an opponent, Or it'll work like the Deku Nut when it hits the ground near an opponent. The Grinch can only throw two eggs. Up B - Sled Ride The Grinch will strike upwards on a sleigh driven by his dog. The Grinch can also ride the sleigh if you preform the move on ground. Down B - Gift Stealing The Grinch will steal the opponent's projectile from him/her so he/she won't get to use it for a while. The Grinch can steal items too. Final Smash - Halloween is Grinch Night The Grinch opens up a crate, Fading into a dark room and he will start to play the song. The opponents will get scared by a bunch of scary things, Taking damage. After the whole mind-frick, The Grinch jumps in, Creating a big shockwave that startles opponents and launches them offscreen. KOSFX KOSFX1: WHAT?! KOSFX2: How?! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: OOF! Taunts Up: (Awful idea face) "The Grinch had a Wonderful, AWFUL idea!" Sd: GREEN FACE?! Dn: (Picks a toothpick and eats it) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (The Grinch's heart grows 3 sizes) Victory 2: (Holds mistletoe) Pucker up and kiss it, Lawl! Victory 3: Their mouths will hang open for a minute or two...And the opponents will cry...Boooo-Hoooo... Lose/Clap: (Puzzled till his puzzler was sore) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Whip *Dash Attack - Drives his car *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - Slithers into the opponent *Side Smash - Whip *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - Pool stick Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - Scissors *D-Air - Pancake Throws *Grab - Grabs with both hands *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Traps opponents on a sewing machine Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Grinch logo Victory Music You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch Kirby Hat The Grinch's green fur Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Roast Beast Pawlette Swaps *Grinchy Grinch Green (Default) (Green) *With this coat and this hat, I'll look just like St. Nick (Red) *The Grump in the Hat (Black/White Red and white striped hat and red bow) *I do not like Christmas! (Tan fur and purple hat) *I Grinch you up so you don't have too... (Dresses like Nostalgia Critic) *Grinching Up Robotics is my thing! (Dresses Up like Dr. Wily) *The Darkest Night is Ahead.. (Black Fur) *I like to Grinch up everything in the world and the opposing force. (Wears a Team Aqua Uniform) (Blue) *I just have to stop winter! (Rainbow Dash colors) *FIRE BAD!!! (Dressed Up as Frankenstein's Monster. A reference to Boris Karloff, The Original Grinch voice actor) *Illumination Movie alt Trivia *In the video description, Lojo said he's looking forward to Lawl Soul's Grinch moveset *The Grinch is scrapped from the animated version of Lawl Toon: Brother Location, But his slideshow video and wiki page stay. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Empty Slot Winners Category:Whoville Category:YouTube Poops Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Video Movesets Category:Scrapped Characters